The Siege of the Earth Part 2
Darkstar is permanetly defeated, but Vilgax is now controlling Earth, and he brought Psyphon and a former ally of Ben. Plot Gwen: Kevin! Don't do this! Fight it! Psyphon: He no longer has a free will, peasant. Ben: Grrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!! He hit the Omnitrix but it glowed blue. Omnitrix: Error! Error! Omnitrix unavailable at this time. Vilgax: Slave, I will allow you to explain how you became my servant before they die. Ultimate Kevin: Yes master. It all started when I was in the Andromeda galaxy, finding DNA samples for Azmuth. Background shows Kevin finding DNA samples on different worlds in the Andromeda galaxy. Ultimate Kevin (narrating): When I got back to Primus, Vilgax offered me much more. Background changes to Primus with Kevin and Vilgax talking to each other. Ultimate Kevin (narrating): I accepted. He gave me what I wanted. Flashback shows Vilgax pushing Kevin in the Codom Stream. And then the flashback ends. Ultimate Kevin: In exchange, I devoted my life to him. Ben: Kevin, he's using you to get what he truly wants: the Omnitrix! The Omnitrix turned grey. Ben: Lets try a new guy. He hit the Omnitrix. Mudshifter: Mudshifter! He blasted mud at Psyphon, making Psyphon's machines malfunction, and electricute him. Mudshifter: HA! Ultimate Kevin grabbed Psyphon's face and absorbed him til he died. Vilgax: You fool!!! Psyphon was my most trusted advisor. Ultimate Kevin: Can Psyphon do this. Ultimate Kevin used his Polymorph powers to go goop form. Mudshifter: No fair! Omnitrix: New DNA sample unlocked. Mudshifter: Two in one day? This really is my lucky day! He hit the Omnitrix. Humungosaur: Way Bi.....ugh.....Humungousaur. I can work with this. Ultimate Kevin went solid form. Humungosaur: Lets wrestle! Vilgax: Distract him Kevin! My crystal needs powered up so I can destroy the Plumbers Acadamy. Humungousaur: NO!!!!!!!!!!! He pushed Kevin out of the way and ran toward Vilgax. Gwen went into her Anodyte form. Gwen: ENOUGH! She blasted Kevin with mana. It hit him so hard, it turned him into his normal self again. Kevin: Ugh....... Gwen turned normal. Gwen: Kevin! She ran toward him and helped him up. Vilgax: Hahahahaha! I still have a backup plan. Since Kevin's power is gone, I can't fire my laser. It was like a remote. But I have other ways. Humungousaur: Yeah. Yeah. Ben grew 60 ft. He grabbed Vilgax. Vilgax: Release me immediately! Humungousaur: Okay. He threw Vilgax into the ground. Then he turned into Way Big. Vilgax: Ugh..... Ben shoot cosmic rays at Vilgax. He stopped about 5 minutes later. All that was left was his ashes. Ben (turning normal): Looks like Vilgax has been defeated for good. Kevin: Listen, I might have said some things... Ben: You don't need to apologize. They shook hands. Then they all had a group hug. Gwen: But what if he comes back like before. Ben: If he ever does, we'll be ready. It's hero time! He dialed through the Omnitrix and stopped at Paperboy and hit the Omnitrix. The screen then fades into black as he hits the Omnitrix. THE END OF SEASON 1 Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Unlimited Power